


Theirs

by Measured



Series: Lethe/Jill/Mist ficverse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Morning Sex, Multi, Rating: NC17, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd have thought--if she'd actually sat down and started listing idiosyncrasies in them before they were what they are now–that Lethe would be the biter. However, it was Mist who left little bruises on her neck, and who raked her nails down Jill's back. Lethe was deceptively gentle, as if she wasn't sure how much their 'fragile beorc bodies' could take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> Thanks to Jana for the beta.

Jill's first thought as she woke up was _damn, I need to fix up those curtains_. The light came in at just the right angle to ensure that she wouldn't get to sleep in. Jill was on her side, and felt two bodies around her, each curled up and making a shape like a set of spoons. The taut and lean muscled form of Lethe, and the softer curves of Mist's breasts to Jill's back. She was still tender, a bit tingly. Jill stretched out and felt flesh meet flesh. They'd had to put together their earnings for a bed big enough for a king, but it fit them all comfortably. 

"Push me off the bed, and you'll be the one scrounging out dinner," Lethe grumbled.

Mist laughed from the other side. "You're silly, Lethe. You'd never let us beorc girls be in charge, after all, we might decide to eat nothing but _leafy greens._ And that'd be a huge insult to your Gallian pride."

"To say nothing of my stomach," Lethe said.

Just a year ago, a joke like that would've had Lethe clawing out the eyes of anyone who had dared make the joke. But now she could simply volley back at her pair of beorc girls.

They'd all grown a lot, Jill thought.

Jill yawned, and then grimaced. "Ugh, I have morning breath," Jill said.

"I noticed," Lethe said dryly.

She felt a nip on her shoulder and Mist's arms were about her stomach.

 _"Morning breath,"_ Jill repeated.

"I can't smell it from here, now can I?" Mist teased. She nipped at Jill's shoulder again, and this time Jill let out a shudder as Mist's hand went down her waist.

She'd have thought--if she'd actually sat down and started listing idiosyncrasies in them before they were what they are now–that Lethe would be the biter. However, it was Mist who left little bruises on her neck, and who raked her nails down Jill's back. Lethe was deceptively gentle, as if she wasn't sure how much their 'fragile beorc bodies' could take.

Lethe sighed, and gave up on her short-lived and futile attempt to evade the light. Gallian warrior or not, nobody got in the way of Lethe's cat naps.

"Are you really going to let me beat you in this?" Mist teased. She snuggled a bit closer, and pushed them all together. Jill found herself breast-to-breast with Lethe, as Mist massaged her hand over her thighs. "At this rate we'll be finished before you even join in." 

"Is that a challenge, beorc girl?" Lethe said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maaybe," Mist said.

"Tch, impertinent girl," Lethe said in an altogether affectionate way. Mist let out a little gasp, and Jill could tell that Mist hadn't gained the upper hand for long. Lethe had pushed apart Jill's legs until she could get] right to Mist's, rubbing against Jill's thighs as she began to aggressively thrust her fingers into Mist. Mist let out a stuttery gasp as Lethe apparently found just the right spot again and again.

Mist had paused her attentions for the moment, and Jill couldn't let them have all the fun, now could she?

Jill moved her hand down to rest at the curls between Lethe's legs. She slowly began to rub at the slit. Lethe let out a hiss of pleasure, and tried to move her hips to get Jill's fingers insider her deeper, but Jill maintained the slow pace.

"Dammit, girl–!" Lethe said. Jill couldn't tell which one of them it was aimed at, but somehow, Mist must have known. She pushed herself against Jill in a quick, hard way which pushed Jill's fingers deep into Lethe.

Lethe let out a long exhale. Jill began to rub her palm against Lethe's clit. She felt Mist slipping her fingers in her, until they were all connected. Lethe leaned down to begin to kiss one of Jill's breasts, Mist's gasps going faster. She was surprisingly loud, the sort of thing Jill never would've suspected back when they were just friends.

Mist seemed to take Jill's lack of screaming as a challenge, and picked up the pace. Jill squirmed, the onslaught of both her lovers. Mist's breasts rubbed against her back as she writhed under Lethe's touch, meanwhile Lethe was being merciless, each lick made her roll her hips right back into where Mist was thrusting. And Jill did moan, to join Mist's throaty gasps. Lethe was holding back for once, as if to prove her superiority. For once, Jill thought she'd let Lethe have it. Lethe did so love to top them all, after all.

They were undulating together, slick and as close as they could be in their big bed. Oh, it was a lovely meld, with a hint of sex from now and last night, the musk of now, with two people who could even take morning breath and find her desirable.

With Mist and Lethe double-teaming against her, she came quickly, wrapped up in them, feeling the chain reaction of pleasure. Warm and wrapped up in both of her lovers, her mind focused on nothing but them, but this. Mist must have come first with the crescendo of her moans, and Lethe had come last, stubborn and determined to best them all as ever. It was wonderful, Lethe hot and slick and throbbing around her fingers. Jill smelled like her, like _them_. She wanted it to linger, like she'd been claimed and marked as theirs alone.

Maybe she wouldn't fix that curtain after all, she thought.


End file.
